Resfriado
by godfan
Summary: -¿Naruto?  Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. Sakura está ahí, parada y sonriéndole con su grupete de amigas que empiezan a murmurar tras de ella. Naruto no sabe qué diablos hacer en ese momento.   -¿Qué haces en el barrio gay?  La pregunta asesina.


**Resfriado**

"_La verdad es como una sábana_

_blanca que te tapa hasta los ojos y_

_te deja fríos los pies:_

_no te deja ver la realidad, _

_pero por más que quieras _

_no te la puedes quitar"_

-No quiero ser un maldito vendedor para toda mi vida-gritó tratándose de convencer a sí mismo que no lo sería.

En ese momento, Sakura se dio cuenta que Naruto era el hombre de su vida. Pero claro, ella no sabe que no es la única que piensa eso.

-Naruto…-dice cariñosa mientras se acerca a él con una sonrisa cálida tirando para falsa-no te estreses con eso, vas a ver que te dan el ascenso pronto

Naruto la mira, le sonríe, y la abraza. Sakura es su mejor amiga, jamás intentaría algo con ella, porque son amigos, nada más que eso. Ella tampoco sentiría nada por él nunca. Después de todo, a él no le gustan las mujeres. Detalle que ni Sakura ni nadie sabe. _Ni tiene porque saberlo._

-Gracias Sakura…

La bocina del auto suena y rompe el abrazo. Naruto sale corriendo y se despide de ella con una sonrisa perdida. Sasuke lo está esperando afuera y el día de pronto empieza a tornarse mucho más llevadero.

Vale la pena preguntarse cuán miope se ha estado volviendo Naruto los últimos días.

Nadie ha hablado hasta ahora. Sasuke está ahí, mirando al frente concentrado en conducir el coche, sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo por contestar a las clásicas preguntas que Naruto siempre hace. ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Qué tal la loca de tu secretaria?

Nada, y Naruto no hace más que cuestionarse una vez más esta perfecta relación que lo mata cada atardecer que Sasuke no quiere hablarle. Atardeceres que se vuelven cada vez más comunes. Cuando eso pasa, sus ojos azules parecen perder el brillo usual, su sonrisa fracasa en salir.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa Sasuke?-reclama al borde del llanto

Doce de la noche. Sasuke ha decidido salir al barrio gay para tratar de olvidar todo lo que ha visto y ha pasado hoy en una de esas discotecas donde consigues una noche de sexo más rápido que una cerveza. Obviamente, Naruto está destrozado en el mismo lugar vigilándole desde donde pueda con una botella de ron en la mano y muchas ideas indeseables en su cabeza que lo hacen llorar. Después de todo, a Sasuke le podría dar un terrible resfriado, y por más masoquista que parezca él por supuesto tiene que estar ahí, cuidándole.

Y claro que Sasuke va a aprovechar esta situación. Va a darle a Naruto de su propia medicina.

-Hola guapo…quieres bailar

No ha sido difícil para él conseguirse a alguien. Naruto lo sabe, sabe irremediablemente que Sasuke no tiene problemas en serle infiel cuantas veces quiera, lo ha sabido desde que le conoció. Desde el bar lo ve bailar absorbido por las luces de neón y rozar su cuerpo con un cualquiera, tocarse las partes íntimas al ritmo de la música con descaro. Qué fácil resulta para Sasuke engañarle sin remordimientos, supone que algo tiene que ver el que se apellide Uchiha.

-Dame cinco minutos-dice mientras le besa el cuello al extraño-vengo enseguida

Sasuke sale apresurado del lugar, la droga que le ha dado el valor para hacer todo esto ha perdido su efecto rápidamente. Sale a por más. No puede seguir con esta farsa estando consciente de lo asqueroso que es estar besando a otro que no sea Naruto, jamás lo ha hecho, jamás ha ido tan lejos como para engañarle de esa forma. Pero verlo con esa chica, allí abrazados en medio de la tienda había sido demasiado para él.

-Dame más de la que me vendiste

Cinco minutos después, Naruto sale también buscando como loco a Sasuke en la acera. Maldice haber apartado su vista cinco segundos de él, y ahora Sasuke no está por ninguna parte, como es posible que lo haya perdido de vista, perdido de todo.

-¿Naruto?

Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. Sakura está ahí, parada y sonriéndole con su grupete de amigas que empiezan a murmurar tras de ella. Naruto no sabe qué diablos hacer en ese momento.

-¿Qué haces en el barrio gay?

La pregunta asesina. Naruto nunca había demostrado tener novia en el trabajo. Era amigo de todas y todos, claro, una persona como él, tan amigable, tan chistosa. Pero los rumores definitivamente nunca lo han dejado libre y casi todos los hombres del trabajo piensan que algún día lo encontrarán espiando a alguien, o pajeándose con una revista masculina en el baño. Cuando eso suceda, el gerente general se encargará personalmente de echarlo a patadas y vetarlo de por vida por marica.

-Eh…bueno, un amigo mío, ya sabes es de este tipo de personas-replica nervioso mientras un grupo de travestis pasa a su lado mirándole el trasero-y bueno, me invitó a venir, ya sabes, no le puedo decir que no si le conozco de toda la vida, pero no es que me guste venir por acá

Sakura sonríe con alivio. Ha sido estúpido de su parte pensar por algún momento que Naruto esa gay como muchos en la tienda lo pensaban. Demasiado estúpido que la hizo reír ligeramente. Naruto es hombre, claro que sí, su hombre.

-Naruto, amigo mío- de repente un brazo conocido se abraza a su cuello desde el costado-¿qué haces aquí?

Sasuke está drogado, no cabe duda del asunto, ya lo ha visto cientos de veces así, pero siempre que se drogaba se drogaba junto a él. Esta vez es diferente.

-… ¿y él es…?

Naruto sonríe ligeramente reaccionando, y mientras Sasuke le susurra algo ininteligible a su oído, le hace señas desesperadas a la chica para indicarle que el tipo que está a su costado ha tomado demasiado.

-Sakura, él es el amigo del que te hable, Sasuke.

Sakura asiente sonriendo mientras le saluda con la mano, y piensa que es cierto eso de que los mejores chicos siempre se echan a perder de esa forma.

-Sasuke ella es Sakura…la de la tienda

Oh claro, _la de la tienda_.

Sasuke sonríe también, con una gracia única que en él sólo podría interpretarse como malicia.

-Sakura, claro que sí, Naruto habla de ti todo el día

Para Sasuke vengarse de Naruto siempre ha sido sencillo, tanto como cagarle la vida.

-Sasuke qué estás…

-¡Oh vamos Naruto! si incluso es más linda de lo que me dijiste

Sakura se sonroja aún más creyendo en su tonta mente de chica que todo lo que escucha de ese tipo borracho y drogado es totalmente cierto. Naruto habla de ella, Naruto dice que es linda.

-Sakura…no le…

-Sabes…te diré algo que él jamás te dirá porque es muy tímido…-Sasuke se acerca a ella un poco más, cuchicheando en voz alta- a Naruto tú le gustas y mucho

Cuatro de la tarde. Naruto se acomoda la corbata como puede. Ya es tarde y tiene que recoger a Sakura temprano de su casa. Desde aquella noche, su relación con ella había cambiado radicalmente. Obviamente, no había tenido tiempo para desmentir lo que Sasuke soltó, o tal vez no lo había querido. Y es que Sakura se había convertido en alguien demasiado buena con él como para hacer algo.

Por otro lado, a Sasuke ya casi ni le veía, no habían terminado oficialmente, ni tampoco parecía que quisiera terminar, ni Sasuke ni él querían. Todas las noches, infaltablemente, Sasuke se presentaba en su apartamento para tirarse un polvo inigualable y decirle que lo amaba. En la mañana se iba y Naruto no lo volvía a ver ni a hablar con él hasta más tarde.

Naruto teme que algún día Sasuke no vendrá más. Lo peor es que no sabe por qué todo había devenido en este caos. Quiere buscarlo a su trabajo, pedirle que vuelva, decirle que su relación se ha convertido en solo sexo y que eso a él no le gusta, quiere besarlo y andar por la calle con él agarrado de la mano.

Pero está el ansiado ascenso y aquellos deseos de no ser vendedor para toda la vida. Eso es más importante por ahora.

-Estás hermosa-dice con una sonrisa que empieza a verse mal debido a las noches de mal sueño

Pero ella está tan ensimismada en sus palabras que no se da cuenta. Sakura sonríe sonrojada mientras le toma la mano a Naruto y entrelaza sus dedos con él, Sakura siente que todo es perfecto esa noche, a Naruto ella realmente le gustaba, ya no hay dudas.

Vale la pena preguntarse cuán miope se ha estado volviendo Sakura los últimos días.

Quince minutos después, la pareja llega a la fiesta. Todos están ahí, los amigos de la tienda, los ejecutivos y los inalcanzables gerentes con sus esposas. Incluso estaba el gerente general brindando con otros señores que parecían importantes también.

-¡Uzumaki! Hombre, no sabía que tenías una novia tan bonita

El gerente le está hablando a él. A él. No importa si dice que Sakura es su novia, el gerente nunca le habla a un empleado cualquiera.

-Ah bueno señor…

-Vamos Uzumaki, no seas tímido-dice el gerente mientras le pasa una mano por el hombro-supongo que pediste el ascenso para pedirle que se case contigo ¿cierto?

Naruto sonríe de sobremanera, no va a desmentir nada de lo que este tío dijera, después de todo, Sakura nunca se enamoraría de él.

-Espero que me invites a la boda Uzumaki,-el gerente alza su copa de vino- después de todo, eres mi nuevo jefe de ventas

Lo demás es instantáneo. Todos a su alrededor empiezan aplaudir y a brindar por él mientras vitorean su nombre cual aleluyas. Con felicidad absoluta, Sakura se acerca, más cerca, y lo besa emocionada. Naruto también la besa, no sabe porque, pero sólo la sigue pensando únicamente en que su sueño se ha cumplido.

Con su nuevo sueldo podrá pedirle a Sasuke que vivan juntos. Pedirle compartir su vida.

Aquí es donde empieza la historia de verdad.

-¡No puedo creerlo Sakura!

Naruto grita emocionado subiendo las escaleras mientras Sakura le coge de la mano para seguir su velocidad. Ya son las tres de la mañana y no han parado de celebrar, ni de beber todo tipo de tragos en cantidad.

-¡Naruto, el nuevo jefe de ventas!-grita entusiasmado en su borrachera mientras trata de sacar las llaves que abrirán la puerta de su departamento.

Naruto no se da cuenta de nada, pero está invitando a Sakura a tener sexo con él implícitamente. Sakura obviamente, ya ha aceptado la invitación nerviosa porque esta será la primera vez que lo haga con alguien que ama.

-¡Sasuke!-grita cuando por fin logra entrar-¡Sasuke dónde estás!

Sakura cierra la puerta despacio. Y mientras Naruto desaparece en la sala gritando el mismo nombre, ella entra al cuarto y empieza a desvestirse rápidamente hasta quedar completamente desnuda.

-Él siempre viene, no puede ser que no haya veni….

Naruto de repente se detiene y ya no puede hablar de la impresión. Sakura se acerca a él decidida, ha deseado esto por mucho tiempo. Lo besa en el cuello y dirige su mano hacia abajo tocando el sexo de su compañero. Naruto no puede creer lo que está sucediendo, no responde ni al beso ni a las caricias que Sakura le da. Sólo sabe que de pronto hace demasiado calor en la habitación pero que Sasuke no está. Eso jamás había sucedido antes, era ilógico, irreal.

Segundos después Naruto ya está duro por la situación. Aunque todavía parece que todo es un sueño, lo ascendieron, en la vida real nunca lo ascenderían, Sakura lo ha besado y en este momento está gimiendo por sus dedos y masturbándolo a él, Sakura nunca lo besaría ni mucho menos lo tocaría, ellos sólo son amigos. Además está eso de que Sasuke no estaba en la casa. Sasuke jamás dejaba de venir una noche.

Definitivamente todo esto es un sueño y nada más. O una alucinación por todo el licor que ha ingerido. Un sueño.

Pero minutos después, el sueño empieza a durar demasiado y cuando va a pellizcarse para despertar, Sakura lo tumba en la cama y le baja el pantalón y la ropa interior. De lo demás Naruto no se acuerda

, pero es fácil suponer.

Algo amarillo, una luz amarilla se cuela en su mente de repente, ¿ya amaneció? abre los ojos lentamente. La cabeza le quiere explotar y la realidad se trasluce a través de una sábana blanca que le tapa la cara. Mueve el brazo aún dentro de su guarida alba, como tratando de hacer funcionar cada parte de su cuerpo adormitado y sin querer éste toca un cuerpo desnudo que le es ajeno, una cadera pronunciada….Sakura.

Horrorizado se sienta en la cama destapándose y alejándose intempestivamente de ella. Y quiere gritar, pero de pronto las cuerdas vocales no quieren funcionarle cuando mira lo que está al frente

-Usuratonkachi… ni se te ocurra gritar, la vas a despertar

Sasuke está en frente suyo, sentado en el mueble con los pies sobre la mesa de noche. En su mano tiene una lata de cerveza y su rostro tiene una ligera expresión de sorna, tal vez ante las lágrimas que Naruto ha empezado a derramar.

-Sasuke…

-No te preocupes, no me molesta,-dice bebiendo otro sorbo de la lata- después de todo sólo vine a recoger unas cosas que deje por aquí

Naruto le mira absorto, qué diablos quiere decir Sasuke, qué carajos está diciendo, y quiere gritar de nuevo pero Sasuke voltea a mirarle adivinando el momento. _Shhh _hace con su mano y sus labios, y señala a Sakura de nuevo quien no se ha movido ni un centímetro de su lecho.

-Sólo una última cosa antes de irme-Sasuke se ha puesto de pie y ha tirado la lata derramando la poca cerveza que quedaba en la alfombra-_aprende a vivir sin mí._

La manija de la puerta se abre para luego ser cerrada. Naruto se derrumba y no tiene ni fuerzas para correr. Sasuke se ha ido de su vida.

-Ah, me olvidaba-la voz anhelada ha vuelto a aparecer por detrás de la puerta-nunca olvides taparte con la sábana, has podido coger un resfriado esta noche de no haber estado yo.

Vale la pena preguntarse cuán miope se ha estado volviendo Sasuke los últimos días.

Claro que Naruto cogería más resfriados.

_Hasta el día en que vuelvan a verse._

**FIN**

_Agradecimientos a mi perro, pitufo. _

_Reviews__? _


End file.
